Autonomous vehicles are automobiles that have the ability to operate and navigate without human input. Autonomous vehicles use sensors, such as radar, LIDAR, global positioning systems, and computer vision, to detect the vehicle's surroundings. Advanced computer control systems interpret the sensory input information to identify appropriate navigation paths, as well as obstacles and relevant signage. Some autonomous vehicles update map information in real time to remain aware of the vehicle's location even if conditions change or the vehicle enters an uncharted environment. Autonomous vehicles increasingly communicate with remote computer systems via wireless network connections and with one another using dedicated short range communications (DSRC).
Driving habits vary by region. For example, acceptable speeds in excess of the speed limit, or amount of space left between cars traveling on a busy road depend on the region and driving conditions. Many of these habits are learned behaviors, and other drivers in the region expect those cars around them to operate according to the regional standards.